One to Bare My Burden
by PrincessEve
Summary: Legolas is drawn to an elven maiden for the first time in his life.Her life was full of secrets and lies that she herself knew nothing of.Her twin seeks vengance on his sister, for what she knows not.Will he gain it who will stop him find out! PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I own nothing of L.O.T.R. I am only a lover of Legolas and Tolkien's works! PLEASE DO NOT SUE!

Introduction: **A Young Princess**

Arissa is a young elven maiden with skin of bronze, raven colored hair as smooth and soft as silk, a delicate figure, and eyes that are a beautiful auburn color. Arissa's eyes are the most noticeable thing about her face, because with each expression of her face, Arissa's eyes show the sincerity of her heart and soul. Her sweet uncle had taken her in when she was just a young child. However, her life was not always full of beauty and love.


	2. Hurtful Memories

Chapter One: **Hurtful Memories**

Arissa remembers the day that she came to Lord Celeborn's house her delicate body severely beaten. Dark bruises covered her once flawless skin; blood soaked her gown from the enormous wound on her stomach. Her once full body length hair cut short, so that it then only reached her mid-back. Lady Galandriel became hysterical and screamed for justice. Her husband Lord Celeborn gave it. Their niece had no right to been beaten so badly that Arissa had fallen into a coma state for over a week. With the elven healers constantly checking on her and her aunt Lady Galandriel never leaving her side, she came out of it feeling better than ever. However, the wound inflicted on her stomach healed but the scar would remain on her body for the rest of her life.

After the murder of her mother Arissa's father Darrion started to abuse her, his drinking of wine became more of a habit. Moreover, if she angered him enough the little girl would often find herself in the arms of her mother's nurse with her father profusely apologizing telling her that it would never happen again. Nevertheless, it always did, in fact with each beating his anger and, rage became worse causing the injuries he inflicted on her body to become bigger. Arissa learned to hide her bruises as best she could but her aunt knew of the beatings and did everything she could to help her young niece. When Arissa's aunt found her tremendously beaten and her father on the floor passed out, Lady Galandriel demanded justice. Lord Celeborn banished Darrion from the city of Lothlorien never to return he forebode Darrion to send any type of word to Arissa. In mortal age Arissa was only about eight years old in elven she was eight-hundred years old, she is now seventeen in mortal age and about seventeen-hundred years old.

"Arissa darling are you ready? Lord Celeborn is in dire need of your presence" Antoinette knocked her voice in a panic.

"Coming I'll be there as soon as I can" Arissa buttoned her dress and combed her hair running out of the room. The poor child never could be early.

"Hurry child you're already late enough as it is!" Antoinette said rushing the little elven maiden down the hall.

"I know today is the day that I meet Prince Garren, oh my uncle is going to kill me if I'm late again" Arissa said running into the meeting hall barely making it, and just in enough time to arrive before the young prince.

"Oh here she is Arissa I would like you to meet Prince Garren he is Lord Elrond's son and Lady Arwen's brother. Well Prince Garren meet my niece Princess Arissa Lynthiel," Lord Celeborn said leaving the two younger royalties to themselves.

"It gives me pleasure to meet you Lady Arissa I have heard of your beauty but none of the tales do you justice, it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance" The young prince bowed and kissed her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Prince Garren" Arissa curtsied and smiled. "Shall we adjourn for the garden hall I would love to show you the palace gardens?" Arissa said walking ahead.

The young elven prince smiled, it is not the first time that either of them has met, although it has been a very long time. Their first meeting was at the wedding of Lady Sariela and Lord Orion, the young prince's aunt and uncle. They were only mere children then, both of them were sworn to each other, as the princess and prince grew older they wondered to themselves, how do I marry a person that I don't even know? They had written to each other over the years and occasional visits were arranged but nothing to extravagant, to where they got know each other.

As the prince stares at Arissa, he begins to realize that it is very easy to fall in love with someone that you have only known for less than five minutes.

"Oh and these I planted last year they've blossomed beautifully don't you think?" Arissa turns to the prince and notices that he is staring at her with a blank expression. "Prince Garren, your highness?"

"You'll have to excuse me Princess Arissa I was merely taken away with your beauty, I do believe that our family wishes us to be married and with your permission I would like to ask for your hand in marriage?" The prince bowed down pulling out a beautiful white gold ring.

"Oh dear Prince Garren I'm so sorry I cannot marry you, because I do not love you. I do not know you well enough and it would be a lie to say that I did. So please give me time, now if you'll excuse me I think I should leave thank you for understanding," Arissa kisses his cheek and walks away.

_Oh, why did I say that? Well part of it is true the other part is my family what would he say if he ever found out that my mother was murdered by her lover and my father beat me as a young child? What am I to tell him? I cannot shake the feeling that he is not the one for me; another is out there that I am to meet soon, and maybe he will be the one. _Arissa thought to herself.

Making her way back to the palace she enters her room and finds a small satin box on her nightstand. Opening it she finds a sterling silver band with leaves around the band and a large diamond being the center of it. A small note goes along with it.

_Dear Arissa, _

_I may not be the prince that you seek but I will always love you amin mela lle Garren_

Sighing Arissa places the ring back in the box, a knock is the next thing she hears at her door. Lady Galandriel enters and smiles brightly at her niece. For some reason Arissa is much darker than all elves in fact the reason for the color of her skin is unknown most the elven maidens are fair skinned the only race that has the darker skin are mortals. However, Arissa is full-blooded elf, but now on to more important matters.

"Hello Aunt Galandriel how do you fair this morning?" Arissa smiled.

"Quiet well thank you Arissa I have come to tell you that King Thranduil and Queen Seraena wish to have you visit, they wish for you to meet their younger son Prince Thieles who is around your age and wishes to find a bride. So they have arranged for the both of you to meet. You leave right now, your bags have already been packed and Goliath is waiting for you. Why you insist on riding a dog I will never know, but oh well I guess you'll never learn to ride a horse" Galandriel sighed.

"I beg your pardon dear aunt he is not a dog is he is a wolf and a magic one at that who can transform into a wolf puppy and then a full grown wolf at his will. Besides Gandalf gave him to me when I turned thirteen-hundred remember. Well I guess I better go change." Arissa goes behind the stand up wall and changes into her tan colored skirt and champagne blouse, the sleeves reach her elbows and flow out from there, her matching champagne colored boots reach her knees.

"Be safe little princess and I'll send word for you soon alright, and oh yes your weapon is also waiting for you. Again why you insist on using a bone as a weapon is beyond me"

"Once more, dear aunt Gandalf gave it to me for birthday and it was made from the bone of an Oliphant you don't see many of them any more."

"Yes but it is so heavy and bulky why not carry a bow and arrows or one of our daggers?" Lady Galandriel asked.

"Because I like my, what did Gandalf call it again? Oh yes a boomerang and its not heavy, well I better leave aunt I'll be sure to kiss Uncle Celeborn goodbye before I leave" Arissa kissed her aunts cheek and rushed out.

Running through the hallways, she sees Garren and smiles, to him. "I'll be leaving now for Mirkwood Garren thank you so much for the beautiful ring I love it, excuse me for being so rude but I have to leave. I'll write to you to let you know I'm alright." Arissa said placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

Arissa traveled for about five hours before reaching the gates of Mirkwoods palace it is only late noon and the young prince along with his mother, father and older brother are there to greet her. Arissa is pleased to meet them all but the one the catches her attention is Thieles's older brother Legolas his cerulean eyes are captivating. His strapping body is also very noticeable; his lips are a beautiful blush color, and his hair the color of honey. Thieles is strong in built with his cinnamon hair, and his olive eyes make him gorgeous looking, but there is something more about Legolas that catches Arissa's attention.

"It is lovely to meet you all, your highness King Thranduil and Queen Seraena, Prince Thieles and Legolas. Please you must forgive me for my clothing traveling in a gown is not as easy as it looks. I assure you I do not always dress as such this is my tunic," Arissa curtsied and smiled, now it was Legolas's turn to blush.

_What is it about this maiden that fascinates me so? To bad, that she is here to meet my brother._ The older brother thought to himself.

"Oh what a polite maiden you are dear child there is no need to apologize why if I could I would wear my tunic all day long," Queen Seraena laughed. "Come I will have Thieles show you to your room so that the both of you can become better acquainted," Queen Seraena pushed Arissa along next to her youngest son.

Walking into the palace Arissa is breathless at all she sees. The palace columns are as tell as the trees in the forest, with small delicate leaves carved into the wood. The king and queens thrown beautiful adorned with gold and green leaves. The floor made of green marble, candles and curtains by each window. To the west of the room, a large balcony overlooks the city. Thieles leads her down a long corridor, with paintings of elders of the elven race. Stopping before to large double doors, with golden leaves painted all over forming an archway. He opens the door and reveals a large room lit with candles and sunlight, a golden glow is all around the room. Arissa walks in and once more is breathless.

Setting her bags down she hears the door slam, and the prince headed towards her. Wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her neck, Arissa finds him repulsive, her voice pleads with him to stop be he continues tears stream down her face, Goliath and can be heard outside growling and barking rocking the door back and forth but he is unable to brake it down. The elder of the brothers Legolas hears the commotion and runs towards the barking wolf, stopping at Arissa's room to hear her pleas for help.

"Stop it get off of me! Please just stop it!" She screams, Legolas becomes enraged kicks the door open with Goliath at his side. He sees his younger brother on the bed with Arissa against her will, running at full force he tackles his brother to the ground, leaving Arissa on the bed to cover up.

"What are you doing?" Legolas demands.

"What we were just getting acquainted like mother told us to, what's your problem anyways?" Thieles said in between his heavy breathing.

"She said to stop! If you ever touch her again I'll kill you myself!" Legolas said. "Now get out of here before I tell father what shame you have brought to our family!" He throws his little brother out of the room. Legolas shuts the door and looks at Arissa. Slowing walking towards her, he sees that her blouse ripped and her hair is a mess.

He moves to take off his tunic coat reaching for Arissa's face, she whimpers and pulls away. "It's alright I won't hurt you I promise, here take this" Legolas hands her his coat. She wraps it around her body and smells cologne his sweet rustic scent puts a smile on her face.

"I want to go home I do not wish to stay here anymore please forgive me for my sudden change of heart but I must leave" Arissa said as one glistening tear fell down her face.

"My dear lady I am the one who should be asking for your forgiveness not you for mine. I do not know what has come over him." Legolas said looking down.

"It's alright but I better get going before it gets any later," Arissa reaches for her own jacket letting go of Legolas' to reveal the scar on her stomach. Seeing this Legolas stops her touching the scar, Arissa shudders in fright and becomes scared.

"That's a nice one want to see mine?" Legolas smiled at her she did not respond but he pulled up his shirt to reveal his washboard stomach with an ugly scar. "I got this last year when I was battling an orc sliced right throw my stomach, and almost got all my insides," He said proudly and smiled.

"Mine was from my fa" she stopped not wanting to reveal her hidden past. "When I was little I was messing around with my uncle's swords and knocked over a shelf full of them, one of the swords caught my stomach. Well I better get going it's getting late and night has already come." Walking away Legolas could not stand to see her leave this way he reaches for her hand, feeling his touch Arissa's soul jumps for joy.

"Just stay for tonight please it's late and I would not want you to leave alone" Legolas said his face sincere. "I'll send for food and have you moved to a different room, and I'll watch over you for tonight" Arissa could not resist is innocent voice and plea, so she agreed.

"Alright Legolas, but just for tonight show me to the room" She smiled a half way smile but there was still one there. "Where am I to be staying now?" Arissa asked as Legolas picked up her things.

"My room it's on the other side of the palace where my brother is not allowed, I assure you that I will not try anything with you. I only mean to keep you safe," Legolas said and without hesitation, Arissa smiled and followed his lead still holding his hand.

Summoning palace guards to follow close behind them Legolas has done everything in his power to insure Arissa's safety. It was not like Legolas to be so protective of a maiden he had only met; in fact, the only elven girl that he is protective of is Sultana his godchild. However, there is something different about Arissa, he feels obligated to protect her. Something deep down inside of him yearns for her touch, her love, a glance of her smile and a simple wisp of her hair. Except the dear prince has never longed for a love so why does he yearn for one now? He has always been so quiet so reserved, never socializing like his younger brother. Keeping to himself was his way of life, always letting his actions speak louder than his words. Never in his life had he been so bold towards anyone let alone a maiden so why now? What makes Arissa so different?

The prince leads Arissa down a small candle lit pathway out to the gardens and to a large cottage like house. Legolas opens the door and reveals a enormous room with a king size bed. A bath area in another room, a wardrobe, desk and small table fill the room of his, with a painting of small elven children with their father and mother.

"Here is will you will be staying for tonight, I hope this is suitable?" Legolas asked showing her around.

"It is more than enough thank your highness for being so kind to me," Arissa curtsied once again giving him a sweet smile, his heart jumped and he suddenly smiled, something that he does not do often. "Well I'm going to go and change thank you again your highness,"

"Legolas," the young prince said.

"Thank you Legolas" His name flowed from her lips as gently as the water flows down stream. She turned around, then back once more, and planted a small kiss on his cheek, turning a flush color she made her way into the bathing quarters. Legolas smiled and touched his cheek feeling his face turn a shade of pink. Changing into her nightgown Arissa throws her hair up once more into a nice and neat ponytail. She walks out to find Legolas preparing food.

"I thought you might be hungry so I had the servants bring up food for you it isn't much kitchen is closed but," Arissa interrupts him.

"No it's perfect thank you I am hungry." Sitting in silence Arissa nibbles at the food slowly and then finally finishes the bread, wine and small piece of fruit. Taking the last drink of her wine she starts to cry and Legolas goes to her side.

"What's wrong are you alright?" His voice calm and concerned.

"I feel so awful I have turned you against your brother, and now my uncle is going to wonder why things went so wrong. What am I to tell him, I cannot say that he attacked me it would be wrong" Arissa's sobbing grows stronger.

"Listen to me you have done nothing wrong, my brother hurt you and I promise you this if anyone ever touches you again I will kill them myself. I will never let anyone hurt you again Arissa I promise!" His declaration of security has her amazed.

"Why would you do all this for me? You don't even know me." Curiosity getting the best of her, his handsome looks and sweet heart melt her own heart.

"I don't know Arissa you make me feel different, never have I been so protective of a maiden like yourself, I" Legolas stopped himself not wanting to out right pour out his heart to her. Nevertheless, all the feelings that he is having right now are unGoliathable.

"I like you Legolas; will you come back with me and Goliath when we travel back to Lothlorien? I wish for my aunt and uncle to meet the prince that has captivated my soul," Arissa said walking to the bed and lying down. "Good night sweet Prince of Mirkwood" she said before closing her eyes.

"Good night melamin" the last word left his lips like the air from his lungs.


	3. Hidden Secrets

Chapter Two: **Hidden Secrets **

Morning has come and the sweet scent of morning dew on the grass has filled the air. Legolas has already prepared the necessaries for the journey back to Lothlorien, and has informed his father of all that had happened. King Thranduil profusely apologized to Arissa, but she assured him that all was forgiven and forgotten. The queen smiled upon her soon to be daughter in-law. Queen Seraena pulled her oldest son aside before he departed for his journey, she has already pondered over the questions she means to ask him.

"My son you have become quiet fond of Princess Arissa is this wrong to assume so?" Queen Seraena asked.

"No it is not, mother she makes me feel so alive. Something deep down inside of me yearns for her touch, her love, a glance of her smile and a simple wisp of her hair. I feel drawn to her, obligated to protect her. Why do I feel like this I do not even know her," The young prince confessed his feelings.

"Because my son you love her, something about her makes you love her, that something may be shrouded in a mystery forever, or maybe you'll find out what exactly makes you love her. Nevertheless you love her so go and be with her and go with our blessing," Queen Seraena said and kissed her son's forehead.

"Legolas are you ready?" Arissa called to her new friend.

"Yes we better get leaving, so where is your horse?" Legolas asked looking around in curiosity.

"I don't ride horses Legolas I ride Goliath, come here boy" The small wolf pup comes to her side, using his magic he transforms into a giant wolf. "Legolas meet Goliath my most trusted friend and ally"

"You ride this dog?" Legolas's voice sounded smug and condescending.

"He is not a dog _your highness_ he is a elven wolf the last of his kind given to me by Mithrandir. Moreover he, can out run your little horse any day, I apologize if he is not up to your standards of travel. If you wish to travel with us please do so, but I plan on traveling home with Goliath your means of transportation is of your choice," Arissa spoke with such authority Legolas had never heard been spoken to in such a manner, the fact rather shocked him.

"Forgive me my lady I did not mean to sound condescending," Legolas apologized. "I merely thought that,"

"You merely thought because he is a wolf that what he is savage? I assure you that horse of yours will turn on you before Goliath would. Now your highness I bid you goodbye and thank you for your hospitality," She curtsied before the king and queen. "Young prince" Arissa looked.

"Again I am sorry please if it is alright I wish to travel with you and Goliath" Legolas said still in shock of her conviction no one had ever spoken to him like that, he finds it captivating. Usually the maidens were to busy babbling on about Legolas, none of them dared to speak to him in that manner.

"Then come for the hour grows late and I long to see my home once again" Arissa said reaching for his hand. They traveled bare back on Goliath the swift breeze slashing at their faces, Arissa's hair whipping about.

"So how long have you had Goliath?" Legolas said trying to break the ice.

"Mithrandir gave me him to me when I turned thirteen hundred, along with my weapon." She eyed her two ended axes.

"I was going to ask you about that my lady but I wish to keep my head, and after your last beheading I thought it wise not to speak of it," Legolas let out a light chuckle.

She chuckled along with him Arissa smiled. "You must forgive me Legolas; I am very protective of Goliath" Arissa said.

The morning sun peered over the mountaintops; Arissa's hair glistened like diamonds. Traveling for several hours, they reached the Arissa's home, which she called her sanctuary. Her family gave her a warm welcome home, with nothing said about her travels to Mirkwood Arissa finds Legolas a room. Everything beautifully decorated Legolas settles in. He looked over the balcony and smiled at all he sees, turning around slowly to find Arissa right behind him. She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go, Legolas felt the warmth and sincerity of her embrace and helds her closely.

"I want to be with you Legolas, forever" her voice only in a whisper.

"There is something about you Arissa that makes me feel so different and I don't know what it is, but I know it's something about you." Legolas said.

"Promise that you'll never leave me" Arissa's voice trembled.

"I promise," Legolas lifted the cusp of her chin with his hand and kissed her. Pulling away from her, he pulls her closer to his body and holds her once more.

"You have been so good to me my friend," Arissa said loving the warmth of his embrace. However, her happiness faded as a sharp pain ran through Arissa's body causing her to faint and go limp. All that was the kingdom of Lothlorien heard had been Legolas' pleading voice. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galandriel ran into the room to find their niece on the floor unconscious. Days have passed and nothing has changed their niece still lays in her bed unconscious, with all the normal signs of a sleeping person and yet she is not. Arissa's body is in a dream state.

_"Where am I?" Arissa asked looking around, wondering what had happened. All she remembers is Legolas holding her and then she fainted._

_"Why you are here melamin with me, the place that you long to be in," a most familiar voice said reaching their arms around her waist. Arissa learns that it is Legolas and she smiles. "My love you have something that I want will you give it to me?" His voice now sounds strange and eerie._

_"I do not know what you speak of I must leave now. Goodbye Legolas of Mirkwood."_

_"My dear whoever said that I was Legolas of Mirkwood?" Arissa turned to see that this creature had taken the form on Legolas and now was transforming back into its true form. A tall dark man in a black hooded cape stands before her. "Give it to me now Arissa or I will become cross with you!" _

_"Again I do not know of what you speak of, but now I call upon the almighty one to save me from this evil!" Arissa cried out, but before she awakens, the man stabs her stomach revealing something within her._

She awoke in a sweat; Arissa screamed gripping her side the blood pouring out from it. She felt around her wound finding a hard object protruding from the bloody mess. Pulling it out Arissa screamed in pain, her screams settled down as the sphere object was taken out of her body the wound quickly closed. Her family and Legolas find her awake and all are happy to see that she is all right. Lady Galandriel's smile faded away and her eyes grew sad.

"It has finally happened" Lady Galandriel said her niece's fate was now absolute.

"Legolas leave us now we must speak with our niece," Lord Celeborn sternly said.

"But your highness I..." Legolas protested.

"Leave us!" The lord barked. Arissa smiled at Legolas.

"Arissa we must talk, this day is one that we have dreaded for all of your life." Lord Celeborn said looking down.

"Uncle what is this, it was in me," Arissa said confused.

"It is your life it is the life of the one evil being that wishes to destroy all of Middle Earth your are bound to each other, and only if you are destroyed will he be too" Lord Celeborn's voice full of sadness and despair, never had he thought that this day would have come.

"I do not understand who this person is?" Arissa asked holding the jewel.

"He is your twin brother, born from the same womb as you once were" Galandriel explained. "Evil was set in his heart from birth; your mother was not killed by her lover. Your mother never had a lover she and your father were madly in love. At age two hundred, your brother stabbed your mother with Lord Nicolas's sword, and then killed Lord Nicolas framing him. Rumors said that they were lovers but I knew different. Your father in a jealous rage believed all the lies that your brother had set in his mind. Your brother placed a spell on him, one that cannot be broken until your brother is dead. He knew this so he created that jewel if you poses it he is powerless against you, but if he were to some how get it the world as we know it would end. Adam knew that we could never kill you so he placed it in you. Nevertheless, sweet Arissa we must some how find a way to destroy him, because he is coming after you and we do not know what do to. For centuries we have searched for a way to destroy him without killing you in the process, alas we have found no way." Galandriel cried wishing none of this had ever happened.

"I don't understand dear aunt why has he done all this?" Arissa asked.

"Jealousy you are going to be someone great in this world, your fate has already been sealed" Lady Galandriel sobs grew stronger.

"Don't cry dear aunt this is my burden to carry not yours I need no one to bare my burden" Arissa kissed Galandriel and Celeborn's cheeks as tears flowed down her own. "I wish to be alone now," they bowed and left Arissa crying, her pillows soaked from her fresh tears.

_This makes no sense I am supposed to be happy, I have found the elf that I love and now I learn that I am supposed to die so my evil twin brother cannot rule this land._ Arissa thought to herself. _Sleep is what I need now tomorrow is a new day and as my lord Jesus says let tomorrow worry about itself and that is what I intend to do._

Various thoughts rushed through her mind; Arissa is confused and feels alone. Lost in all the lies that embedded in her, ever since she was a young elfling Arissa blamed her mother for her father's brutal beatings. Now she had come to learn that it was all an evil spell that he had no control over, but what had Arissa ever done to her brother to deserve that kind of hate and resent that he felts so strongly towards her? Will Adam ever find redemption or only his own damnation when they finally meet? All questions that Arissa felt had better be answered in the morning if not sooner. For the time being she rested and was at peace.


	4. Choices

Chapter Three: **Choices**

Morning had come too soon and Arissa had been awake four the past several hours thinking, the sun smiled on her face as it passed over the mountaintops. Dew had already been set on the grass and the birds have just begun to sing their melodies. Goliath came to her side, rested his head on her lap stroking his coat gently Arissa let out a small sigh.

"Death is my fate, and life is my wish" looking down Arissa begins to cry. "How can I escape something that is destined to happen?" Arissa wondered. A knock comes from her door; Arissa opens it to find Legolas holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Good mor...ning?" Legolas stuttered. "What's wrong Arissa?"

"Oh nothing um...are these for me their beautiful your highness thank you" her lack of using his name worried him.

"I thought I had asked you to call me Legolas Arissa?" He walked closer to her but her body shifted away from his own.

"Your highness" Arissa sighed once more. "With power comes specific obligations and to those I am bound, and will remain as such. You and I could never be more than what we are now, so please just leave" Arissa said it the words she never meant or wanted to leave her mouth but there they were.

"You don't mean that Arissa" Legolas reached for her hand.

"Just leave!" Arissa's voice echoed throughout her room. Legolas stepped back his heart broken and confused. Closing the door Arissa ran to her bed sobbing loudly into her pillows, Goliath is her only comfort.

Lady Galandriel spots Legolas from the distance and with her keen eyesight; she noticed the tears flowing down his face. Rushing to his side, she asked why he cried.

"Much has happened to Arissa in the hours of late, you must understand young prince her intentions for you are still good, she wishes to be with you but," Lady Galandriel stopped. "Perhaps she would be a better person to explain"

"That's just it Arissa wishes not to see me, just this morning she threw me out of her quarters. Her explanation was that with power comes specific obligations and to those she is bound" his voice sounded confused.

"Go to her she waits for you in the cherry blossom garden" the elder elf woman said.

"But I"

"Go to her before its too late" the royal queen said once more.

Walking down the halls of the palace and into the many gardens, Legolas finds Arissa sitting down plucking flowers nearby her, with one hand and in the other the bouquet he had given her. Arissa looked up and once more tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Why is it that when ever we are together you are always crying dear sweet princess?" he asked wiping away her tears.

"Stop it I don't want you to" Arissa pulled away from his hand.

"You don't want me to what Arissa I don't understand you I really like you, isn't that" Arissa interrupted Legolas.

"That's just it I don't want any of it, because in the end all I'm going to have to do is give it up. So rather than have it and let it go knowing what it was how much I loved it wanted it, I'd rather let it go not knowing any of it, because I know that I could never let it go no matter what" she explained.

"I don't understand Arissa I really like you I want to be with you isn't that enough?" Legolas asked sitting next to her.

"No because if I'm going to be with you I know in my heart that I'm never going to want to let you go." Arissa's crying grew. "I do not want to make that choice where I jeopardize everything we would have, so I'm leaving you I'm letting it go and never looking back" hanging her head her tears loosely fall to the ground.

"Jeopardize what Arissa?" Legolas is beginning to wonder if she promised to another her hand in marriage, if it were only that simple.

"Don't you get it; you and I can never be we will _never _be. With power comes specific obligations and to those obligations I am bound not only in this life but the next. So please just leave me be" Arissa's hands covered her face they become full of her tears, but Legolas does not leave her side instead he pulled her into his embrace.

"I cannot do that Arissa because with my love comes specific obligations, I need you I have to be with you there is no other way." He said so lovingly.

"Please do not make me say something that I may regret later, just understand and believe me. If I could make it any other way, I would. If I could have any other life than this just to be with you, I would take within a heartbeat. Nevertheless, this is my life and with it I have certain duties, ones that do not involve love." Yet this still does not make him move Legolas is stubborn and will have what he wants.

"You don't have to face this alone; Lady Galandriel has told me that there is something that you must face. Let me be there with you, let me help you. I am not asking for your heart only your friendship, although...I love you Arissa but I will not ask you to reply with a great devotion of your own love" he said her burden felt so much lighter. "Tell me what is happening to you"

"When I was younger my twin brother Adam killed my mother and Lord Nicolas he framed Nicolas making it look as if he and my mother were lovers. I do not know why he killed her Lady Galandriel says it was jealousy of me. Placing a spell on my father Adam fled the city and as much as we know the world, but he is back and seeks my blood. This jewel is our life force, we are bound to each other and only if I were to be killed will he die in the process. The spell he placed on my father was a horrible one, my father beat me as a young elf girl and it continued into my adolescent years, that's where I got this scar" Arissa lifted her shirt to reveal the ugly scar. "From his sword another one of his 'accidents' for some reason there is something that I am going to do, I don't know what, all I know is that Lady Galandriel said it was great" Arissa explained. "They have searched for centuries trying to find a way to kill him without taking me in the process but they have failed and now it is my turn,"

"I will not let you go through this alone Arissa I love you too much to let you go so easily" Legolas said pulling her into his embrace but this time she did not pull away instead she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"I do not wish for you to bare my burden," she said kissing his neck gently his spine tingled.

"I bare it at my own will and if I could I would take it all away melamin," he said kissing her forehead. "It is my choice and it is decided" was the last thing he said before they fell asleep on the soft grass holding each other. Goliath came and lay next to them giving them his warmth. What saddened Legolas was that Arissa never said I love you back, was his confession of love worthless?


	5. Destiny Unfolds

Chapter Four: **Destiny's Unfold**

Legolas had awakened to an early morning; a heavy fog loomed over his head and Goliath's warmth made the young prince ling smile to the wolf dog. There is a strange presence in the air, something is not right the birds do not sing, and the sun has not risen. Legolas felt like over half of the day had already passed. Slowly he moved away from Arissa sensing a danger close by, carefully he woke her.

"Someone is close by and I don't know who they are but I doubt they are friendly," Legolas warned.

"_Goliath wake up boy_" Arissa calls to her wolf. The wolf opened his eyes and as soon as his eyes opened he began to growl angrily. Lunging into the fog, their enemy tackled and the fog disappeared, dispersing the two elves get an ever-clearer picture of their enemy. An orc or some type to large to be an orc and to small to be an Uruk-Hai, his throat torn to shreds Goliath's mouth blood red.

"It's gone that feeling we're safe now, but I'm not so sure the palace is there's something wrong in the palace hurry!" Arissa bolted out of the gardens and into the palace to find the guards all dead on the ground. Nothing made any sense how creatures, one for that matter could kill all the guards without one of them being able to wound him.

"Hurry Arissa we must check on the King and Queen" Legolas rushed to her grabbed her hand they ran down the halls of the palace and finally reached the chambers of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galandriel.

"Aunt Galandriel!" Arissa's voice called out to her, but there is not response and nothing could have prepared Arissa for the sight in front of her. "No!" her voice echoed throughout the entire palace.

Lady Galandriel and Lord Celeborn lay in bed blood seeping from their wrists, neck, and chest. The bed sheets saturated in their blood, Lady Galandriel's hair has been hacked away into nothing her sunshine locks of hair found in the pools of blood that surrounded her body. Lord Celeborn bright brown eyes plucked out, his tongue taken. Arissa's tears covered her aunt and uncles' body, Legolas wept and Goliath whimpered licking their fingers rubbing his body against their hands as if to nudge them awake.

"Arissa" a faint voice comes from Lady Galandriel.

"Aunt Galandriel? You're still alive?"

"Yes my dear do me one favor before you leave, please burry your uncle and I in the cherry blossom garden. It was our last wish to be buried there if we were to die in battle." Coughing up more blood Lady Galandriel smiled to her niece.

"No, you're not going to leave me I have already lost my mother father and Uncle Celeborn I will not loose you too I can save you please don't leave me auntie." Arissa's sweet innocent voice is like music to her aunts ears.

"I have to this has been all destined to happen I have foreseen this, it is my time to die. Your uncle sends his love as does your mother. Forgive us for not aiding you in your time of need, goodbye sweet Arissa I love you, and Legolas watch over our dear little princess,"

"I give you my word my lady, lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva amin mela lle arwenamin" Legolas kissed her hand.

"I give to you both our blessing, and to you Arissa my gift of foresight may it be a light in the darkness. Legolas to you Lord Celeborn left you his blessing and his gift of speech, use it wisely and now I must leave the both of you, Arissa you know who is responsible for this. But do not let vengeance fester in your heart, amin mela lle tinu" Lady Galandriel slowly closed her eyes, her breathing stopped and so ended the life of Lady Galandriel.

Arissa and Legolas cleaned their bodies forcing their own bodies to become filthy with their elders dead blood. Goliath has dug one giant grave so that they both may rest in peace together. Dressing the Lady and Lord in their best Legolas lowered them gently into the ground; while Arissa sprinkled light blossoms over the bodies Goliath covered them with the dirt. Arissa places a simple elven spell over her aunt and uncle, so that their bodies did not become rotten and decayed. The young princess has not felt a pain like this in her heart since the day she learned her mother had been murdered. The hate she had felt towards Lord Nicolas was like any other. After learning about Adam, and what he had done to their mother. Arissa thought maybe somewhere deep down in the very depths of his soul Adam could be reached, touched by love and mercy. Not now, his merciless killings have led her to the conclusion that all her thirsts for his blood.

"Now matter what happens you have to promise not to stop me from doing what I must, promise me this Legolas." Arissa's voice sounds cold and unloving Legolas knows none of this is directed towards him but it still hurts.

"I promise you that I will help you do whatever it is that must be done to stop Adam, but if you decide to kill yourself over this I don't think I will be able to sit back and watch. I will make him pay for all the suffering that has stemmed from his actions, that is a promise," Legolas said holding Arissa close to his heart.


	6. Loves Tragedy

**Chapter Five: Love's Tragedy**

Over the past days both Legolas and Arissa thought that the evil presence was gone, neither one of them knew that he had never left. It waited lurking in the shadows; it watched their every movement, never blinking once to let them out of its site.

Adam watched from above in the trees as Arissa cried "Oh dear sweet sister why do you cry," Adam asked mockingly. Arissa looked up and saw him, Adam her twin brother he matcher he looks in every possible way. They had the same eyes, lips, hair, his figure of course is more boyish, hers more delicate.

"You, you did all this! Why I do not understand why you hate me so much, you are my brother, my blood my kin" Arissa rose to her feet, she wiped away her tears.

"Oh how you like to believe that, I was your brother once. No actually, I do not believe I ever was, you see the real Adam was killed at birth. I took his life just as your mother pushed him out into the world he was alive for less than five seconds," he crackled loudly, his laughter sending fear into Arissa's very heart.

"I do understand if you're not Adam then who are you?" Arissa asked, Legolas found them both in the forest.

"I am Seviel your mother and I were betrothed to each other, that was until she found love with my cousin your father. I hated her from that moment on, she promised herself to me. That I was the one that would take away her innocence she broke that promise by marrying your father. You would have been my child, along with your brother but the blood of Darrion flows through your veins, his name alone burns my soul"

"What soul?" Arissa said rudely.

"You have taken the live of Lady Galandriel and Lord Celeborn, since you have taken their live you must pay with your own!" Legolas said anger filled his very being.

"Oh so you are King Thranduil's son, you resemble your father with the exception of the eyes, do you remember what they look like or should I remind you?" Seviel asked as he pulled out two emerald green eyes throwing them to the ground. "His last wish was to see his son before he died, oops to late" Seviel's voice was unlike any other, he had no feeling or remorse.

Tears welled up in Legolas's eyes anger festered in his heart. Screaming loudly he, tackled Seviel down to the ground he punched in his face as hard as he could never letting his fists up. Arissa had disappeared into the halls searching for a weapon. She looked down around her neck and found the most powerful weapon of all, the jewel. Arissa ran back into the room to find Legolas and Seviel fighting tumbling over each other never letting up.

"Hey Seviel" She called to him; he turned and saw the jewel. "This is what you want is it not? The jewel that binds our life force together there's just one thing the power doesn't work if one of us is dead!" Arissa said stabbing herself the hot blade smoldered her heart.

Seviel grew angry and screeched into the morning sky. The jewel exploded into a million pieces both of them fell to the ground, death taking their life. Therefore, there really was no other way to kill Adam/Seviel other than to take Arissa's life. Legolas looked at Arissa his once beautiful elven princess dead on the ground. Legolas held Arissa's body close to his own, but she never woke up she died leaving him in the world alone and unloved. Many of his elven friends had already taken the ships to the Grey Havens, Aragorn died many years ago, as did Arwen. Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli, all died before the turn of the new century. Legolas died about two days after Arissa did, still holding onto her body. His eyes had grown dull, grey, his skin as white as the frost the covers the morning grass. Lips cold and colorless, but not all fairy tales end happily ever after or unhappily ever after. With his last dying breath, Legolas kissed Arissa, and died happy knowing that he gave his heart to her. He could see the bright light, and reached for it, as he finally reached it, he discovered and even-happier event, Arissa had waited for him.

"My love what took you so long I have waited so long for you, and would still wait if you had not come by now" She said as she kissed his lips. They walked off into the new morning dawn, with love in their hearts. They died but they saved each other, and destroyed Seviel from whatever else havoc he could have caused in life.


End file.
